kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Triplets
The triplets are demon servants of the Trancy household. The triad consists of Canterbury (カンタベリー, Kantaberī), Thompson (トンプソン, Tonpuson), and Timber (ティンバー, Tinbā); they serve as the house steward, the gardener, and the cook, respectively.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 Appearance The triplets are young men with red eyes and short, plum-colored hair. The fringes of their hair are arranged inconsistently; Thompson's falls to point in the center, Canterbury's is swept to the left, and Timber's is set to the right. They dress in white, long-sleeved shirts, brown waistcoats, and black trousers with charcoal ribbons tied in bows around their necks. Personality Typically, they are quiet and reticent; notwithstanding, they often whisper among themselves in great secrecy, especially after witnessing dramatic scenes, such as when Alois Trancy had gouged out Hannah Annafellows's eye. However, when given permission to speak, they, in actuality, have poor etiquette and discretion. Garrulous, they would comment on matters with wearisome persistence and little restraint; it is to the extent that they were consequently ordered by Alois to be silent once more. They also show their dislike towards Alois and their loyalty to Hannah, stating she is the reason they don't burn the mansion down. Kuroshitsuji II OVA, The Threads of the Spider's Story History The triplets were Hannah Annafellows's subordinates and were serving her. Under her command, they incinerated the village Jim and Luka Macken resided in. When she requested to work at the Trancy Estate, they followed her and did the same. Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 10 Plot The Triplets quickly clean up after Alois Trancy gouged Hannah's eye out during his breakfast. Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 During the ball they serve the guests. They also quickly clean up the mess, that the Phantomhive butlers made, by fixing the table, cleaning the carpet and catching the plates. Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 5 The three of them also assist Claude Faustus in his fight against Sebastian. They use a bow, a ladder and an axe. During the fight they attack quite swiftly and almost managed to behead him. However they are defeated and Sebastian gets away with Ciel. Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 6 After Alois invited Ciel to tea, they again fought against Sebastian. However the three of them were quickly impaled on a statue. When Aleistor Chamber mentioned how Hannah's beauty fits that of a demoness, they were shocked for a moment. Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 7 When asked by Claude what they think he'll do with Alois' soul, two of them draw ideas. They depict Claude eating or putting on the ring, albeit in a silly manner. However their guesses were discarded. Thompson also disguises himself as Alois and gouges out the eyes of kids in London in order to frame Ciel. Later, he also lets himself be chased by Ciel so the police would catch him. Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 9 Claude then ordered them to catch and bring Sebastian to him. On their way, they noticed Ciel being kind to Hannah in the garden, which surprised them. When they found Sebastian and Grell, one of them also shot the old woman. They then attacked Sebastian, but were quickly entangled and trapped in threads. Grell then killed them with their Death Scythe.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 10 Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Trancy Household Category:Demons Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Male characters